Too Many Words
by abbyzlilla
Summary: A series of one-shots based off of things given to me by you, the readers. First one based of what my younger sister have me which was the noun SHIRTS. It didn't have to be a word it can be anything which as a sing or a there or whatever you can come up with. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! I own nothing all credit goes to the appropriate people!


**A/N: Hello everyone! Allow me to explain my story a bit. These are all just a series of one-shots that are not related to each other at all. I have started by asking my younger sister for a noun and she "shirts" so my first chapter will be about that. The chapters that follow will be about things you suggest. It can be a simple noun or a scene you wish to be put into the story anything you can come up with I am always up for a good challenge! (But let's keep this all T-rated at the most please!) That's it for now so please enjoy! **

SHIRTS

A few weeks after they had returned from Europe Usui Takumi and Ayzawa Misaki were back in the swing of their day to day lives. Misaki awoke in her bed to the sound of her cellphone ringing. She answered the phone as she looked at her clock that read 10:27 am. "Hello?" She said while rolling out of bed.

"Morning, did I wake you?"

"Yea but it's not a big deal, I needed to wake up soon anyways."

"Okay, well I hope you don't have anything planned for today, but even if you did your gonna have to cancel."

"No I don't have plans why?"

"Good then come outside and you don't need to get ready or anything your pajamas are cute and you bed head look fine to me."

"...wait...what do you me-!"

Misaki spun around and looked out her window and sure enough Usui was leaning against the gait and twisted around to give her an innocent grin. Misaki blushed and hang up the phone. Rushing to get ready she threw on some clothes, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, ran outside and hit Usui over the head.

"What are you doing you stalker! Don't you know that people will think the wrong things I'd there just saw you standing there!"

"Well you got here fast. As expected of you. Well now that your here we can go."

"Go where?"

Usui grabbed her hand and started walking. As they walked they heard the sound of a crowd applauding.

"Must be that street performer that showed up a while we were gone, wanna go see Usui?"

"Yes." Usui replied as he followed the sound into a park.

The two watched the street performer do his thing. Apparently, he was a magician doing all sorts of acts. In one of them he singled out Msaki and asked her whether or not she would kiss a guy if he was wearing pink.

"Ummm..." Misaki glasses over at Usui, who had become vary wary of other guys kissing her due to the stunt Igarashi had pulled, and replied "yea I guess, I don't really care about the color of people's shirts"

The magician then turned around and when he came back around to face her and the crowd, his previously Hunter green t-shirt was now fluorescent pink. Everyone was amazed at the trick accepted Usui whom had a scary look on his face. Before the magician could say or do anything else Usui pulled Misaki away and they left. Misaki didn't say anything because she understood completely and decided to allow Usui to have his possessive boyfriend moment.

They were headed to Usui's apartment when he stopped at a random store and said that he would be back in a few minutes. He later returned with a bag and they continued on their way. Misaki was curious as the bag's contents but had a feeling of what it might be and was afraid to ask.

After arriving Misaki set het things down As Usui made them some tea. He returned and set down tea then randomly took his shirt off revealing his muscular form. Blushing Misaki turned away until she heard the rustling of the bag he carried out of the store. Much to her dismay upon Turing around she discovered that he was putting on a pink shirt.

"No. Absolutely no, no way."

"What?,something wrong?"

"I know what your thinking and my answer is no."

"Can't take back your previous answer."

"Previous answer?! That was not an answer for this in any way!"

"You said you had no problem with it." Usui said with a grin. He placed his hands either side of the back of the couch Misaki was sitting on.

"Wha- what are you do-"

Usui leaned in and kissed her As he placed his right hand on her head. immediately forgetting everything around her Misaki placed her hands on his shoulders and felt a small pang of loneliness when he pulled away.

"No one is allowed to kiss you except for me." Usui whispered as their foreheads touched, both unwilling to let go of the other


End file.
